Sweet Limelight Coord
is a star premium rare coord by the pop brand FuwaFuwa Dream. It will debut in the Promotional Collection of the Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! series. Description Sweet Limelight Top A yellow top with a colorful print on the sides lined by frills and a border of pale yellow fluff. The bottom is trim by glittering pleat mint fabric with a pearl pink ombre, followed by a layer of gold gradient. At the middle of the chest is a large purple bow with lace on the tails and a winged gold star at the center. Fluffy, pale yellow fabric covers the shoulders, covered in colorful dots and a single sky blue bow for one sleeve, goldenrod for the other. On each wrist is a matching puffy cuff that is trim with gold glittering gradient material. Beneath the wrist is a frilly fabric, while sewn to the middle of the accessory is a lavender bow. The user also gains colorful tattoo's on their arm, a vibrant star chain accessory, a colorful pearl necklace with star charms, and a striped bracelet. The users nails are painted in rainbow. Sweet Limelight Skirt A princess skirt divided into two layers bound by pale yellow fluffy to match the waistband, where colorful pearls are sewn. The top layer is lime with a white and gold dot and sparkle mark pattern, along with large colorful stars, pale colored clouds, crescents, and cat heads with a heart and orange ribbon on them. The lower half is a lighter green with white star print and a band of frilly material going around the hem, decorated by a purple bow pattern. From the top layer of fluff hang colorful pearl chains with small flags. The inside is a glittering gradient of orange, pale gold, and lime, and has gold chains spread inches apart hanging from the bottom, connected to a large gold star. Sweet Limelight Pumps Purple shoes with a pale, fluffy yellow toe and a matching sole striped with gold and a row of frills. The tongue is lime with a stretching, shooting star design and border of frills, and sewn to the back are a small pair of wings. The glittering gradient cuff matches the inside of the skirt, adorned by a lavender bow that has a gold star attached to the middle. Lime gradient tights are included with a slightly different design on each leg. Both of them have colorful stars, zzzz lines, and pastel dots, while the one has a fluffy wrapped accessory covered in colorful pearls, while the opposite has a matching cuff that has a chain of pearls and stars. It also has a balloon and cat design, and a gold crescent moon. On the right thigh are star tattoos. Sweet Limelight Headband A lime headband lined with pale yellow fluff and adorned by a row of colorful pearls. On the right corner is a big, fluffy lime bow with a gold star on it, while the opposite side gains an orange lined star, a large gold star, and a small fuchsia star attached to a purple bow. A few smaller ornaments rest beneath this. The user gains large, pearl blue spherical earrings attached to fuchsia pearl chain attached to a star of blue, gold, and striped. In wing form the user gains a large pair of pale golden fluffy angel wings tinted with mint at the middle. Gold sparkles and glitter adorn these, along with crescents, stars of various blue colors, orange and purple bows, shooting stars with rainbow tails, and balloons coming in cyan polka-dot or blue and white stripe, attached to amethyst or fuchsia stars. One earring gains the planet emblem. Cards Trivia TBA. Gallery Official Art news043_img_01.jpg news043_img_03.jpg Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! Anime Screenshots Category:Cards Category:Coords Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu Stars! Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! Category:Star Premium Rare Coords Category:Promotional Coords Category:Mercury Category:FuwaFuwa Dream